


Letters From The Front

by emerald_witch_esmeralda, slightly_murderous_sorcerer (emerald_witch_esmeralda)



Category: Choice of Broadsides, Choice of Games
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 13:57:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18605929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emerald_witch_esmeralda/pseuds/emerald_witch_esmeralda, https://archiveofourown.org/users/emerald_witch_esmeralda/pseuds/slightly_murderous_sorcerer
Summary: Brendan wonders when his wife will return from war...and writes letters to her in the meantime.Just a series of letters between a certain navy Captain and her husband, from their courtship after the ball to when she has to be gone over the years...peppered in between home visits.





	Letters From The Front

Bella,  
It’s been two weeks since you’ve sailed away on the _Defender_ at Her Majesty’s summons, for war with the Gauls had come again sooner than we thought. You looked very much like you did when we first met at the ball, a dashing and gallant figure in your uniform with your polished brass buttons and gold thread...your lovely face set in a determined mask and your brilliant golden hair tied back in an elegant braid. You were every inch the Captain, your devotion to our great country bled through your very skin.

You know, during the start of our courtship I always wondered if you’d ever be able to show _me_ that same devotion. My duty was drilled into me from birth, I’d marry a woman of high standing and increase the rank of my family. When I met you, I feared you were like most Navy women and that I would have a cold and unfeeling wife like my dear friend Asher who was hardly ever home...but I was pleasantly surprised to find that you were different. I was painfully shy, and definitely no Hawthorne but I believe I fell in love with you the moment those dark eyes landed on my face...forgive my sentimentality, love, but I miss you already. My thoughts only turn to you most days, and wondering if you’re alright and longing for the day you return to my arms again. I know you’ll be ticked off at me if I say this, but I don’t care much if you come home in victory so long as you come home _alive_. I hope to hear word from you soon.

Yours, faithfully and affectionately,  
B. West-Montague.


End file.
